Un héros ça ne meurt pas
by Grimmynette
Summary: John Shepard, le héros de guerre a choisit de détruire les Moissonneurs et a survécu à l'explosion du Creuset. Comme quoi un héros ça ne meurt pas... Post-ME3, mon idée est inspirée de celle de Kirkr pour le résumé de "Une vie de Héros". moi c'est du (M)Shenko !
1. Prologue

Salutation amis lecteurs ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic, prenant l'univers de Mass Effect. Bien évidement rien ne m'appartient... malheureusement... j'aurais bien aimé avoir Monsieur Shepard par défaut.. snif ! D'ailleurs c'est la tête qu'aura mon Shepard dans cette fic mais bon, vu que son physique peut être changé, je vous laisse l'imaginer comme vous voulez mais mes descriptions ne seront pas forcément les même que les vôtres. Voili voilou. J'espère que je ne ferais pas de pause comme avec ma fic "Vendu"... ça me foutrait mal..

L'idée de base de cette fic est celle de Krikr même si mon histoire aurait pas mal de différence qu'avec la sienne. Je m'inspire juste de son idée. Je ne compte pas faire de plagiat... je déteste ça...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

~Prologue~

De l'air ! De l'air ! Voilà ce qu'avait besoin Shepard. Presque mort, au milieu de tous ces débris, le corps faible du Commandant Shepard se forçait à respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. La volonté de vivre de cet homme était impressionnante...

Ses membres lui faisaient mal. Ses pensées étaient brouillées. Ses poumons pleins de poussière transformaient chaque inspiration, chaque expiration en une lente torture. Mais il devait encore se battre. Il devait envoyer un signal. Peu importait le vaisseau, tant qu'on le sortait de là...

D'un geste lent et douloureux, il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et lever le bras pour allumer l'oreillette qui lui servait de radio. Malgré ses faibles signaux, Shepard réussit tout de même à envoyer un court message avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

_« Ici le Commandant Shepard. Je suis à la base du Creuset. J'ai subit de graves blessures. L'amiral Anderson est mort... Besoin d'être emmené dans un hôpital au plus vite. Terminé. »_

##########

La guerre est finie. Les moissonneurs ont été détruit. Les relais cosmodésiques avaient été miraculeusement sauvés, contrairement à la Citadelle qui était presque détruite. Ses branches partaient en morceaux. La plus grande station de la galaxie, détruite à cause de la guerre...

Beaucoup de vaisseaux de la plus grande flotte galactique étaient repartis pour retourner sur leurs planètes ou colonies. Les flottes Geths et les Quariennes étaient retourné sur Rannoch, les vaisseaux Turiens sur Palaven, les vaisseaux Asaris sur Thessia et la majorité des Krogans avaient été rapatriés sur Tuchanka. Et les autres vaisseaux extra-terrestres étaient aussi repartis sur leurs planètes d'origines ou leurs colonies.

Il ne restait plus que la flotte de l'Alliance dans le système Helios. L'amiral Hackett donnait l'ordre à chaque marine de faire son possible pour sauver le maximum de soldats et civils sur Terre. Les chasseurs retournaient sur les cuirassés et la plupart des navettes se rendaient sur Terre pour aider les blessés à les emmener dans les hôpitaux les plus proches. Et quelques unes de ces navettes repartaient de la Terre pour se rendre en direction des vaisseaux hôpitaux qui venaient d'arriver par le relais cosmodésique pour les plus mal au point, ou pour ceux que la Terre ne pouvait pas aider comme les Krogans ou les Galariens qui étaient restés sur la planète Humaine.

Le vaisseau de l'amiral Hackett recevait sans arrêt des messages d'urgence. Certains devaient même être coupés car on ne pouvait plus rien pour les vaisseaux trop endommagés et leur équipage... Quelle triste pour ces hommes qui avaient combattus pour voir la Terre sauvée de ces monstres...

Deux messages, cependant furent donnés à l'amiral : L'un en provenance du Normandy qui avait subit quelques dégâts suite à l'attaque du Creuset contre les Moissonneurs. Ils s'étaient écrasé sur une planète inconnue mais dont l'atmosphère était respirable. IDA avait été légèrement affaiblie suite au crash mais personne de l'équipage n'a été blessé. Même Joker ne s'était rien cassé malgré ses os ! Et les techniciens du vaisseaux suffirait pour réparer le Normandy en à peine trois jours avec l'aide de l'IA affranchie.

L'autre message semblait même plus urgent. Il était en provenance... de la radio de Shepard ? Non, impossible ! Comment aurait-t-il pu survivre à une tel attaque ? Hackett avait bien vu l'explosion qui avait eu lieu à la base du Creuset avant qu'il ne s'active pour détruire les Moissonneurs... Comment ?

« Qu'on envoie une équipe médicale à la Citadelle ! Vite ! Trouvez Shepard, soignez le comme vous le pourrait arrivés là-bas et sortez-le de là pour l'emmener dans l'hôpital le plus proche ! Une équipe de reconnaissance sera chargée de retrouver le corps de l'amiral Anderson. Avec un peu de chance, le corps de l'Homme Trouble y sera aussi.»

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais, mon prologue est un peu court, mais c'est un prologue après tout.. et je vais tenter de faire mes chapitres beaucoup plus longs, ne vous en faites pas.

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey ! Me voilà ! Et oui ! Enfin le chapitre un !

Je le trouve un peu court... même si il est un peu plus du double de mon prologue... ça fait chier Parfois j'oublie à quel point c'est dur d'écrire de long chapitres. J'espère que ça va s'arranger en écrivant ... J'sais pas... BREF ! Bonne lecture !

Ah oui ! pour ceux qui sont intéressés, voici le lien pour choper l'image de ma fic : andrewryanart(point)deviantart(point)com(slash)art (slash)Snack-Time-348716160?q=gallery%3AAndrewRyanArt%2F41537129&qo=6

J'ai essayé, ça marche, si vous faites bien gaffe à remplacer.. bien évidemment.

* * *

~Chapitre 1~

L'amiral Hackett se tenait là, debout, dans un couloir d'un des hôpitaux d'Illium – une des rares colonies Asaris qui n'avait pas trop souffert de l'attaque des Moissonneurs. Il observait le Commandant à travers la grande vitre qui séparait la chambre aseptisée de se couloir presque vide.

Le corps de ce héros était couvert de bandages et de plâtres. Plusieurs tubes étaient reliés à ses bras pour lui donner les nutriments qui lui étaient nécessaires, pour lui injecter des doses de médicaments contre la douleur et les infections encore possibles. Un masque à oxygène était fixé sur le nez du rescapé et quelques cicatrices avaient finit de se refermer, laissant de grandes traces rosées sur la peau du célèbre militaire.

Hackett était désolé de voir ce spectacle. Il avait beau être heureux de voir Shepard vivant, il perdait petit à petit espoir... Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le militaire avait été emmené à Illium.

Dès leur arrivée, l'équipe médicale avait trouvé Shepard gisant sur le sol, comme si il était mort. Une structure plus que fissurée était sur le point de lui tomber dessus. Deux lieutenants biotiques qui avaient accompagnés l'équipe avaient soutenu les structures le temps de mettre Shepard sur un brancard. Du plusieurs doses de médigel avaient dues être utilisée pour le trajet en navette jusqu'au vaisseau hôpital.

Shepard vu emmené au bloc pour plusieurs examens et opérations. Résultat :Trois côtes étaient fêlées et une cassée mais heureusement pas déplacée, une épaule déboîtée, une double fracture à la jambe avec os déplacé, plusieurs plaies ouvertes et profondes à refermer, quelques balles logées dans le corps mais heureusement pas dans les organes vitaux, une arcade bien trop ouvert et une lésion cérébrale...

L'opération dura plusieurs heures. Hackett était arrivé après avoir été informé par un des lieutenants qui était resté, que l'opération était finit. Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir mais les médecins avaient fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Dire que Cerberus l'avait trouvé dans un état encore plus lamentable que celui-là... il avait du mal à se l'imaginer...

Quelques jours plus tard, quand le Commandant pu être transporté à nouveau, il fut emmené avec d'autres patients sur Illium pour libérer des lits et être dans un endroit meilleur au niveau matériel médical. Ce fut aussi ce jour-là que le Normandy revenait de son crash sur sa planète inconnue. Pile à temps pour suivre son Commandant...

Des bruits de pas, rapides mais réguliers, sortirent Hackett de ses pensées. Il se tourna pour saluer la personne qui s'était arrêté à côté de lui.

- « Amiral. » Le salua nerveusement l'homme à ses côtés

- « Major Alenko. » Répondit le vieux militaire avec un ton un peu plus détendu.

- « ... Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? » Demanda tristement Kaidan.

- « Non.. Avec le choque qu'il a eu à la tête c'est une chance qu'il soit encore en vie... Même si je perds espoir. Avec sa lésion il aura même oublié qui il est alors... » rétorqua Hackett avec une pointe de résignation.

- « Ne dîtes pas cela. Vous le connaissez. Il se battra... comme il l'a toujours fait... Il n'est pas un héros de guerre pour rien... »

Un silence presque pesant s'installa entre les deux militaires.

- « Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Alenko pour casser le silence.

- « Depuis une heure à peu près... »

- « Et vous n'êtes toujours entré ? »

- « Vous savez bien que je préfère observer de loin. »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai... Vous venez une fois par semaine à l'observer pendant une bonne heure pour être sûr qu'il va bien malgré son coma... Vous me rappelez l'amiral Anderson quand agissez ainsi... »

- « Oui...Anderson considérait Shepard comme un fils. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit mort... »

- « Heureusement ce salopard d'Homme Trouble est mort, c'est bien lui qui l'a tué, non ? » rétorqua Kaidan en serrant les point.

- « Nous n'en sommes pas sûr mais Shepard pourra peut-être nous le dire une fois réveillé... »

Un autre silence revint mais moins gênant cette fois, les laissant dans leurs pensées pendant quelques minutes.

Tandis qu' Hackett partait, Kaidan, lui, entra dans la chambre pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit. Il rapprocha la chaise pour n'avoir qu'à poser ses coudes sur le lit et prendre la main de son amour dans le coma.

- « Bonjour Shepard... J'espère que vous m'entendez... Le moral est au plus bas dans les troupes. Tout le Normandy veut vous revoir... Vos amis qui ont combattu les récolteurs avec vous viennent vous voir de temps en temps... Liara vient tous les jours, comme Joker et IDA. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, IDA s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. Joker en serait presque jaloux... Le docteur Chakwas a réussit à entrer dans le personnel de l'hôpital pour pouvoir vous suivre médicalement...Revenez vitre Shepard... Vous... Vous me manquez...

La respiration de Kaidan commençait à devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses émotions mais c'était trop dur... Il était pourtant militaire et avait vécu pire. Après tout, il avait bien du faire une première fois son deuil... Mais à ce moment là il n'était pas encore amoureux de cet homme extraordinaire...

- « Je ne veux pas vous perdre une seconde fois Shepard... » dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'eut comme seules réponses, les « bip » réguliers de l'électrocardiogramme et les respirations tranquilles du comateux à travers le masque à oxygène.

Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il s'endormit, la tête et les bras posés sur le lit et la main de Shepard entre celles de son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kaidan se réveilla, une couverture sur les épaules. Il releva la tête malgré sa fatigue et regarda si quelqu'un était encore là. Il vit Liara assise sur le canapé, qui l'observait avec tendresse.

- « Tu es enfin réveillé Kaidan ? » Demanda l' asari.

- « Pas tout à fait... Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Répondit le Major. Sa voix était enrouée.

- « Une bonne demi heure, et vous tu dormais déjà. S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un est fatiguant... allez vas te reposer. Je veillerai sur lui. »

- « Merci Liara. » Répondit Alenko avec reconnaissance. « Mais... laisse-moi encore quelques minutes...

Kaidan observa le visage paisible de son Commandant. Puis se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son amie asari.

- « J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite... Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans un si triste état... quand je suis arrivée... tu pleurais en dormant... et ce n'est pas la première fois... »

- « Désolé » répondit le Major d'un sourire triste.

Liara posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Avec le temps, l'archéologue et le soldat avaient réussit à s'entendre. Même si ils ne s'étaient pas énormément parlé durant ces quatre dernières années, les mois qui suivirent pour la convalescence de Shepard les rapprochèrent. Liara avait avoué à Kaidan qu'elle considérait Shepard presque comme un frère tellement elle se sentait proche de lui, et donc elle considérait Kaidan comme... un beau-frère, avec qui elle n'était pas encore très proche. Après tout, tout l'équipage du Normandy était au courant pour eux deux ( merci IDA !).

Cet aveux avait fait beaucoup rire le Major Alenko sur le moment. Et depuis ce jour, ils passaient du temps ensembles pour être devenu les amis proches qu'ils sont aujourd'hui...

- « À quoi tu penses ? » Demanda l' asari pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

- « À nous deux... dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps on se vouvoyait encore » répondit Kaidan, amusé.

- « C'est vrai, oui. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé, vu que tu es avec Shepard, pourquoi vous avez continuez à vous vouvoyer ? »

- « Bonne question.. » Répondit le soldat, amusé mais pensif. « Je suppose que c'est parce que de mon côté je l'ai toujours fait car à l'époque il était mon supérieur même si maintenant je suis son supérieur hiérarchique... Je crois que c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose... mais il faudra lui demander quand... il se réveillera... » dit-il avec une pointe d'espoir à la fin de la phrase.

Chacun retourna dans ses pensées, s'installant plus confortablement et finalement les deux combattant s'endormirent épaule contre épaule.

La nuit passa tranquillement et le matin arriva. La lumière du soleil illuminait la chambre, et éblouissant Liara et Kaidan lors de leurs réveils. Le brun se leva pour s'étirer, tandis que l' asari se frottait encore les yeux.

- « Enfin réveillés, soldat ? » fit une voix grave, mais bien connue de tous qui les réveillèrent définitivement.

Tous deux se tournèrent en direction du lit, et virent Shepard, tenant de sa main valide, son masque à oxygène pour l'éloigner de son visage. Souriant et déterminé, il était là pour finir son dernier combat.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais en blabla avant le chapitre (qui arrivera... je sais pas quand XD je vais tenter de faire au plus vite... genre maximum dimanche.)

Une petite review ? Pour me faire plaisir :3

Grimmynette~


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey ! comment allez-vous ? bien j'espère ! Alors voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu... mais bon. Je vais juste arrêter de foutre des dates pour mes chapitres. En plus c'est bientôt la rentrée ( mardi 3 sept. pour mon cas..) et ça fout les boules. J'aurais donc encore moins de temps pour moi et pour la fic. Donc vraiment, désolée. Et pour ce qui est de répondre aux reviews, vu que j'ai tout de même un petit peu de temps pour ça et que je suis pas connue, bah je peux tous vous répondre. Mais bon, les gens en guest, j'y répondrais en blabla avant le chapitre. Et si ça va pas vous n'avait qu'à vous connecter sur ! non mais !

John Shepard (guest) : merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir ! ^^ par contre ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander des couples hétéros. Surtout si c'est avec Ashley ( je l'aime paaaaaas !) et j'aime pas trop non plus Mme Shepard... pour moi Shepard c'est un homme, même si j'ai déjà fait une partie avec une mme Shepard customisée... D'ailleurs je suis même surprise que tu viennes lire ma fic malgré le couple mais bon, c'est cool. Je ferais attention à pas trop aller dans le olé olé alors ^^ Histoire de pas faire vomir les quelques personnes qui sont là mais qui sont pas fanas de couples gay.

sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Non, serait-ce un rêve ? Cela semble pourtant vrai. Il était enfin conscient ! Kaidan était si heureux, tellement heureux qu'il se pinça le bras pour être sûr. Il avait trop peur que la réalité soit décevante.

Liara sourit franchement, tellement contente elle aussi. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le lit en prenant la main de Kaidan pour l'entraîner avec lui dans ces quelques mètres à parcourir.

Shepard venait d'enlever son masque à oxygène pour le poser à côté de lui. Il les regardait avec amusement s'avancer vers lui. Ils semblaient si soulagés. Vu dans l'état lequel il se trouvait actuellement, il ne préférait pas imaginer comment il avait été le jour où on l'a sorti de la citadelle.

Malgré la douleur qui venait de naître brusquement dans son bras quand il le leva, il continua quand même à tendre une main vers eux. Kaidan la prit, faisant attention à ne pas faire mal à son amour et ce dernier tira sur son bras pour qu'il puisse avoir à nouveau le Major dans ses bras. Il avait mal à cause de son geste brusque mais y fit abstraction, il était trop heureux lui aussi. Dire qu'il avait cru mourir... Ses dernières pensées avant l'explosion avaient été du regret, parce qu'il allait l'abandonner encore une fois...

Au contact de sa tête contre le torse nu de son amant, Kaidan se lâcha et se laisser pleurer contre Shepard. Ce dernier le serra du mieux qu'il pu avec la douleur qu'il le tiraillait de partout.

Liara observa le couple avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux étaient humides. Une petite larme qui prouvait tout son bonheur et celui des deux tourtereaux, roula sur sa joue bleue.

- « Comment vous sentez-vous Commandant ? » demanda l'Asari.

- « Ça va... même si j'ai un peu soif... J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ? »

Kaidan se releva pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit, gardant toujours la main du sauveur de la galaxie dans la sienne.

- « Ça a fait... deux mois il y a quelques jours. L'amiral Hackett commençait même à perdre espoir... » répondit le Major avec une légère hésitation.

- « Oh... » répondit, surprit, le Commandant. Il en était presque un peu choqué. Deux mois ? Deux mois... ça paraît si long. Il avait tout sauf l'impression d'avoir passé deux mois dans un lit d'hôpital. Plusieurs heures, oui... genre une quinzaine, comme pour l'histoire de la balise prothéenne sur Eden Prime, mais deux mois...

La main de Kaidan qui se resserrait un peu autour de la sienne, et la voix de Liara qui annonçait qu'elle devait partir, le sortirent de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête et regarda Liara partir, lui faisant un petit geste d'au revoir. Il se tourna et vit Kaidan qui le fixait avec inquiétudes.

- « Ça va, vraiment... Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer ça... » rassura-t-il, avec un sourire.

Kaidan ne dit rien. Il serra seulement un peu plus ses doigts autour de ceux de son Commandant. Et ils restèrent longtemps à ne rien faire, à être juste tous les deux. Kaidan avait même finit par venir se loger dans les bras de son homme, faisant attention à ses côtes encore fragiles. Même si ils étaient un peu serrés sur ce lit, ils étaient si bien l'un contre l'autre.. Au point que Kaidan s'endormit paisiblement tandis que Shepard continuait à l'observer. Lui, il avait assez dormit.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Le docteur Chakwas était enfin venu voir l'ancien comateux. Quelques examens, rapides mais nombreux, avaient été nécessaires. Shepard avait même dû réveiller son Major, qui se laissa faire resta tout près du lit, gardant sa main dans celle de son amant.

- « Tout est bon Commandant. Vos signes vitaux sont bons. Vos cicatrices ont pratiquement disparu. Il ne me manques plus que quelques tests pour la tête. Juste pour savoir si vous ne souffrez pas d'amnésie. Vous avez subit une lourde lésion cérébrale. Si ce coma de deux mois n'est que sa seule conséquence alors vous pourrez vous estimer heureux. » Annonça, la médecin.

- « Ash dirait que le bon dieu vous aime et vous protège.. » dit Kaidan avec amusement et une pointe de tristesse à la mémoire de leurs camarade morte.

- « C'est peut-être le cas... » répondit Shepard avec un sourire au coin.

Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que oui, il avait une bonne étoile... Entre le nombres de fois où il avait faillit mourir durant ses guerres contre Saren, contre les Récolteurs et même les Moissonneurs. Et la fois où il a été mort, enfin mort est un bien grand mot pour lui … même si Cerberus avait mis deux ans pour le rafistoler… Si ça continuait allait vraiment croire qu'une entité existait et le protégeait...

- « Bon, je vais vous poser quelques questions, nous verrons si vos réponses sont correctes. Nous verrons bien si vous vous rappelez de tout. » Dit Chakwas, faisant sortir Shepard de ses pensées.

À chaque question, Shepard répondit correctement.

Son long combat contre Saren et les Geths hérétiques. Sa compassion envers la dernière reine Rachni, pour l'avoir laissé partir de Norvéria, pour aller au delà des relais Rachnis. La mort d'Ashley Williams, sur Virmire. Même si Kaidan le lui avait un peu rappelé, il s'en souvenait. Un des pires choix de sa vie. Toujours sur Virmire, il avait aussi faillit tuer Wrex. Et il avait réussit à détruire Saran et Sovereign, même si pour ça il lui fallut une Citadelle à moitié détruite et un Conseil mort.

L'attaque du vaisseau récolteur sur le Normandy-SR1. Son réveil sur une des bases de Cerberus maintenant détruite. Ses rencontres avec les agents Lawson et Taylor. Ses retrouvailles avec Joker et le Docteur Chakwas. Ses recrues pour la mission suicide. Les missions pour aider ses partenaires de combat. La mission suicide. Devoir passer le relais Oméga 4. Détruire la base des récolteurs.

La mise à pied sur Terre pendant six longs mois.

L'attaque des Moissonneurs sur Vancouver. La mort de ce petit garçon. L'attaque des Moissonneurs sur la plupart des planètes d'origines des espèces de l'espace concilien. La fin du génophage krogan pour allier Krogans et Turiens. Le sacrifice de Mordin. L'attaque de la Citadelle par Cerberus. La mort de Thane, qui sauva la vie du conseiller galarien. L'attaque des Geths sur Rannoch. L'unification et pacification entre les Geths et les Quariens... avec un autre sacrifice : la mort de légion. La vérité sur le Sanctuaire sur Horizon... La mission sur la station principale de Cerberus. Les quelques révélations sur le projet Lazare. Puis... Sa dernière mission... Sur Terre. Ses adieux avec ses amies et camarades... Avec Kaidan...

Son arrivée sur une Citadelle, pleine de cadavres. Une station qui était regorgeait de vie était... morte. Comme tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Puis vint la mort de l'Homme Trouble... et celle de l'amiral David Anderson.

Et enfin... encore un choix difficile : Comment sauver la galaxie. Il avait choisit de détruire les Moissonneurs. Même si dans les trois options il risquait d'y passer... ce choix-là lui donnait un léger espoir de pouvoir vivre. Car même si il savait que le sacrifice d'un homme pouvait en sauver plein d'autres, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir continuer à vivre, de vouloir sauver aussi sa vie, avec celles de tant d'autres.

Alors oui, il se rappelait de tout. Jusqu'au moindre détail, bien qu'il ne puisse pas revivre ces moments comme le font les Drells.

Le docteur Chakwas laissa les deux amoureux seuls après avoir finit son '' interrogatoire ''.

Cette remontée de souvenirs tendit l'estomac de Shepard. Il se sentait triste mais à la fois soulagé. Tout ça était du passé, des souvenirs. Kaidan était à ses côtés et ses amis le seraient bientôt n'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup il se senti un peu vieux, bien qu'il n'ait que trente-quatre ans. Une vie comme la sienne était tout de même assez rare, et c'était ça qui faisait que des hommes ou des femmes ( peu importe l'espèce ) comme lui devenaient des héros.

Kaidan partit quelques instants, laissant Shepard dans ses pensées qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il le remarqua quand il vit son amant dans le couloir, en train de discuter avec quelqu'un par omni-tech mais n'arrivait pas à voir qui et la porte était fermé. Il ne pouvait donc pas entendre la conversation.

Quand la conversation fut terminée Kaidan revint vers lui, avec un grand et joyeux sourire qui en disait long.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda John.

Le major parut un peu surprit par le tutoiement mais ne le releva pas et continua de sourire. Il se pencha vers le blessé et lui répondit près des lèvres :

- « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » Avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute... moi et ma flemmardise de ne pas me relire...

Pour ce qui est des souvenirs de Shepard, j'ai pris par rapport à ce que j'ai fait ( entre mes cinq ou six parties différentes) et ce que je trouvais le mieux ( parce que par exemple j'ai pu faire crever Tali et Miranda).

Une petite review? C'est toujours sympathique... surtout quand on voit les vues ( genre une centaine) puis on a que cinq pauvres reviews... et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas en tant qu'auteur sur ce site. Je fais peut-être ma capricieuse mais franchement c'est dur de se dire "... bon j'ai rien... ma fic est nulle ?" Par ce que personne ne commente.

Grimmynette~


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit... enfin Salutation quoi ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis... j'ai vraiment très peu de temps à moi pour pouvoir écrire... Donc j'en profite pendant les vacances. Je vais essayer de faire un maximum de chapitre pendant ces vacances et après ... bah je pourrais pas avant les vacances de noël... voilà. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Kamkam85 : je sais que tu n'es pas un(e) guest mais bon, je ne t'ai pas répondu donc, bah merci ! voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Juju : merci pour ta review, juste un truc et ce n'est pas que pour toi, c'est pour tous ceux qui écrivent mal... s'il vous plaît, apprenez à écrire correctement parce que ça fait vraiment mal aux yeux... Même si on dit " à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents"... ça fait vraiment trop mal aux yeux de voir ce genre d'écriture...

Maxounette : Merci à toi ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Merci pour les encouragements. ^^

voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

« Surprise ! » S'écria en cœur les anciens coéquipiers du Commandant Shepard.

Ils était tous serrés dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Oui tous : Kaidan, Garrus, Wrex, Liara, Tali, Miranda, Jacob, Grunt, Jack, Samara, James, IDA, Joker, le lieutenant Cortez et l'officier Traynor.

Shepard en était choqué mais très heureux de voir tous ses amis. Ce qui lui faisait de la peine par contre c'était qu'il soit cloué au lit et avec encore quelques bandages sur le corps et ne pouvait pas donc pas trop bouger. Il se sentait faible. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit comme ça, alors il gardait son sourire de façon pour montrer seulement son bonheur, car après tout, c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient tous là...

- « Merci beaucoup ! C'est ça que tu gardais secret depuis deux jours Kaidan ? » demanda le commandant.

- « Et oui ! Mais ne m'en veut pas, c'est Liara qui a eu l'idée avec IDA ! » répondit son amant, avec amusement.

- « Nous nous sommes dit que voir tout ce monde vous aiderait à vous sentir mieux... » commença IDA

- « … et vous encouragerait à vous battre pour sortir de ce lit, même si nous connaissons tous votre envie de rester en vie, sinon personne ne serait ici dans cette pièce. » continua Liara avec un sourire au lèvres.

Shepard, assis sur son lit ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de remercier ses amis d'être ici et les inviter à s'asseoir quelque part pour pouvoir discuter.

- « Trêve de blabla ! Fêtons le retour de Shepard comme il se doit ! » s'écria Jack en ouvrant le sac à dos qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle sortit plusieurs plusieurs bouteilles et canettes. De l'alcool essentiellement. De la bière butarienne, du whisky turien, de l'hydromel asari.. mais il y avait aussi deux sortes de soda, pour ceux qui ne buvaient pas. Elle ne le montrait pas mais quand elle le voulait, Jack savait être attentionnée.

- « Enfin de bonne paroles ! » rétorqua Wrex, tout content avec Grunt, de voir les bouteilles d'alcool.

Cela fit rire doucement Shepard qui accepta un verre de soda hanari. Ça avait un drôle de goût... Comme un goût de bonbons à la gélatine... C'était peut-être du sang hanari... Pendant quelques secondes il regarda bizarrement son verre puis laissa tomber, se faire des films ne servait à rien.

Tout le monde trouva sa place. James avait amené un jeu de cartes pour jouer au poker et donc Jacob, Kaidan, Wrex, Tali, Jack et Grunt et James s'étaient mis autour de la petite table en s'asseyant sur le petit sofa ou par terre pour se faire une partie. Garrus s'était mis à discuter avec Shepard et les deux femmes asaris. Tandis qu' IDA demandais encore à l'officier Traynor pourquoi elle avait trouvé sa voix attirante devant un Joker mort de rire -bien content que ce ne soit pas lui cette fois-ci, qui ait à répondre aux questions embarrassantes de la femme synthétique- le lieutenant Cortez et Miranda, tous deux bien dubitatifs.

L'alcool coula à flot, malgré les avertissements des infirmières. Et après quelques heure, pratiquement tout le monde était bourré, sauf le Commandant qui s'était retenu, de peur d'aggraver son cas, Samara qui ne buvait jamais, et IDA.

Tout ceux qui avaient bu avaient fini par s'endormir dans un coin. Kaidan s'était niché contre son amant avant faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, malgré son taux d'alcool dans le sang. Garrus, et les deux Krogans s'étaient laissé glissé contre un mur, le plus loin possible des fenêtres pour ne pas avoir la lumière en pleine figure. Joker, Samantha* et Steve s'étaient endormit sur le canapé après que James, Jack et Kaidan aient libéré la place suite à

En parlant de James et Jack, ces deux-là étaient par terre, l'un contre l'autre...comme le faisaient Jacob et Miranda et … Liara avec Tali. Mais contrairement au premier couple, l'accolade des autres duos semblaient amicales ou fraternelles. Alors que pour Jack et James, peut-être que quelque chose allait se créer entre ces deux-là.

Les trois qui étaient encore éveillé discutèrent entre eux.

- « Comment vous sentez vous commandant ? Dans combien de temps allez-vous sortir de l'hôpital ? » demanda Samara, qui malgré son ton linéaire, semblait s'inquiéter de l'état de Shepard.

- « Ça pourrait aller mieux... Ma lésion a laissé quelques séquelles.. Je ne pourrais peut-être plus être soldat ou faire quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. Mes jambes ont besoin de rééducation et même si la plupart de mes blessures sont guéries, ici … ( dit-il en montrant son crâne), j'ai bien conscience qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. » avoua le Commandant.

- « Je peux peut-être demander à que vous soyez transféré sur le Normandy, le temps de passer des examens. » proposa IDA.

- « Merci, mais tout a été fait. Même ce qui concerne mon cerveau. C'est psychologique, c'est psychique. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'occuper de la rééducation de mes jambes et attendre que ça se manifeste réellement. Pour l'instant j'ai seulement l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, comme si je faisais des cauchemars mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir quand je me réveille... »

L' asari et la synthétique gardèrent le silence. Elles ne savaient pas quoi répondre à ça. Elles tentèrent tout de même de rassurer Shepard, qui les en remercia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, IDA fit remarquer qu'il était tard. Pour les heures de visite en tout cas. La probatrice salua le Commandant et quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle. Tout du moins, là où elle logeait en ce moment.

IDA salua aussi Shepard, puis prit Joker avec elle et le porta sur son dos jusqu'au vaisseau pour le mettre dans un lit libre sur le pont 3 du Normandy.

Par fatigue Shepard, finit par s'endormir, avec Kaidan dans les bras.

Ce dernier lui par contre ne l'était pas. Il avait fait semblant. Il voulait connaître les problèmes de son amant. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ces deux derniers jours il était plus distant. Même si Shepard n'avait rien montré de tout cela devant les autres, Kaidan savait que son amant n'allait pas bien. Shepard avait refusé de lui expliquer, et s'en excusait. Mais il comprenait maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas...

Kaidan pria, même si il ne croyait en aucun dieu, pour que Shepard aille mieux... avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

* pour ceux qui auraient oublié, Samantha est le prénom de l'officier Traynor, et Steve c'est le prénom du lieutenant Cortez mais ça encore on l'entend assez dans Mass Effect je crois...

Voilà, bon bah j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est un peu court . Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon chapitre car je l'avais écrit une première fois et c'est après l'avoir posté que j'ai trouvé ça nase... alors bon désolée pour ceux qui ont à relire le chapitre 3. Mais ça devrait commencer à avancer tranquille à partir du prochain chapitre.

Ah oui l'histoire de la voix attirante on le voix dans le début de ME3 mais dans la DLC citadel, à un moment y'a IDA qui demande réellement ça à l'officier traynor, donc c'était une petit référence mais je pense que ça ne dérange pas à la lecture si vous n'avez pas joué à la DLC. Au pire, y'a youtube qui peut aider...

une petite review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir ! Et bien voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fic ! Je la poste avant même que vous ayez le temps de poster une review sur le précédent chapitre ! haha ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Je voulais vous montrer une petite image avant que vous ne commenciez à lire la fic. Je m'inspire de cette image pour la chambre de Shepard et pour sa tenue à l'hosto. mediasylum . deviantart (point) com (slash) art / Obstinate-408356864 bon.. faudra enlever des espaces et faudra remplacer le point et le slash par un vrai point et un vrai slash. J'ai essayé ça marche... putain pourquoi fanfiction bloque les liens!? enfin voilà et je le dis, maintenant ma fic est passé en Rated M, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ! voili voilou !

Ah oui ! encore une chose ! pour l'ambiance de ce que vous allez lire au début, j'ai trouvé la musique adéquate ! vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai dis ça en l'écoutant. watch?v=V-MeCH9Lc9A c'est à mettre après le slash de youtube, comme d'hab !

bonne lecture !

* * *

_Des... arbres... gris..._

_Le sol est... gris... _

_Tout est gris... Tout est vide..._

_Il reconnaît l'endroit... Il a déjà rêvé de cet endroit..._

_Un enfant pleure... non... est-ce vrai ? _

_Shepard se tourne vers la source du bruit. Il voit ce petit garçon, accroupi. Toujours le même. Cet enfant mort sous ses yeux. _

_L'enfant lève la tête. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour s'aider à se relever. Il va en direction du grand homme qu'est Shepard pour cet enfant. Il lui prend la main et le fait marcher avec lui. Il le guide. _

_Shepard regarde l'enfant, puis autour de lui. Tout est mort... _

_Une drôle de fumée se balade entre les arbres... Et des voix murmurent son nom... _

_Shepard...c'est la voix de Mordin... _

_Shepard... Et celle-là... c'est celle d'Ash... _

_Shepard...Et cette voix est celle... de Kelly Chambers... _

_Le Commandant ferme les yeux. Il ravale ses larmes. _

_Il sent l'enfant s'arrêter. Alors il s'arrête lui aussi, et ouvre les yeux. _

_Il voit devant lui... Ashley... Mordin... Kelly... Légion... et les soldats perdus lors de sa mission contre l'Augure..._

_Ils regardent tous Shepard. _

_L'enfant lâche la main de Shepard et va se réfugier dans les bras de Kelly... Comme dans son dernier rêve... avant d'aller se battre contre l'Homme Trouble... Sauf que c'était lui à la place de Kelly... _

_L'enfant se tourne vers Shepard. Tout le monde se met à sourire. Comme pour dire merci. _

_On entend le crépitement des flammes sur le bois. Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui brûlent... C'est lui… Il panique mais seul le son des crépitements se font entendre...Il hurle en silence. _

oOoOoOoOo

Shepard se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois... Il se réveille en sursaut tous les matins. Toujours à cause d'un rêve... Quel qu'il soit...

Il a encore cette sensation bizarre. Il se sent mélancolique. Il se sent paniqué. Son cœur bat trop vite. Et il sent que ses yeux sont trop humides. Sûrement ce même rêve... ce satané rêve qu'il oublie à chaque réveil mais qui ne le laisse pas indifférent... En fait, aucun de ses rêves ne le laissent indifférent...

La plupart de ses rêves il s'en rappelle... Il est au front. À combattre les sbires des Moissonneurs. Dans ses rêves, il s'en encore les balles traverses ses boucliers, traverser son armure, pour se loger dans ses muscles. Parfois il voit une furie essayer de l'attraper pour le tuer. Dans ces moments-là il se réveille et panique. Il est en colère. Quand ça s'est réellement passé, il a réussit à taire cette peur, alors pourquoi quand il se réveille, il manque de pleurer... ? Son cœur bat tellement vite qu'une infirmière doit venir voir si il ne fébrile pas... Et ça le rend honteux. Lui, le sauveur de la galaxie est mort de trouille à cause d'un rêve...

Il se frotte les yeux pour se pincer l'arrête du nez juste après. Shepard regarde autour de lui. Personne. Personne, à part lui. Kaidan a dû rentrer chez lui. Ou peut-être aller juste chercher un café à un distributeur de la cafétéria.

Shepard a besoin de se lever. Où sont ses béquilles ? Ah là, juste à côté...

Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de jours que Shepard a commencé la rééducation de ses jambes. Il progresse vite d'après le Docteur Chakwas. Apparemment, dans une vingtaine de jours, il pourra partir de l'hôpital et retourner sur le Normandy. Mais pourra-t-il encore se battre ? Physiquement oui... peut-être... Psychologiquement... c'est moins sûr... En fait il ne sait pas encore... Il verra bien...

Il va doucement, avec hésitation, vers la salle de bain. Ses jambes tremblent. Ses bras et ses béquilles aussi. Il est encore faible mais il doit se battre si il veut remarcher. Il arrive devant la porte. Il met tout son poids sur une béquille pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte mais une main le devance.

Il tourne la tête et voir Kaidan à côté de lui, un café à la main, qui lui sourit. Shepard lui rend son sourire et le remercie. Kaidan s'éloigne pour poser son café et reviens pour l'aider à se mettre sous la douche. Le commandant se laisse faire mais n'aime pas vraiment ça. Il n'aime pas trop se montrer faible devant les autres. Pas ses faiblesses physiques en tout cas. Mais il aime son compagnon, alors il ne dit rien.

Kaidan l'a laissé seul pour qu'il puisse prendre sa douche tranquillement. Il est assis sur une plate-forme en verre. Il a encore du mal à être assis pour se laver mais bon. Il doit faire avec... D'ailleurs.. qu'elle heure est-il ? Il regarde sur l'horloge digitale qui est dans le miroir. Huit heure. Dans une heure le Docteur Chakwas viendra pour la rééducation. Doit-il lui dire pour ses rêves ? Il hésite... il verra au moment venu.

Il a finit de se laver. Il se lève, avec peine mais arrive à se placer devant le miroir. Il se tient fortement au lavabo. Il a besoin de se regarder. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis presque trois mois. Sa barbe aussi. Il faudra qu'il pense à se raser. Il le fera quand il pourra se tenir debout. Donc normalement dans trois semaines, il pourra le faire. Il a hâte.

Il se penche vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Kaidan y entre avec un simple boxer et un débardeur. Ça lui suffit, pourquoi s'encombrer plus. Shepard met facilement son débardeur même si Kaidan doit le tenir par la taille car son équilibre n'est pas encore au point.

Kaidan en profite... il se place face à lui... Il tient toujours Shepard par les hanches... Ce dernier se laisse faire. Il aime bien quand Kaidan est d'humeur coquin...

D'une main il se tient au bord du lavabo qui se trouve derrière lui. De l'autre il prend Kaidan par la nuque pour qu'ils s'embrassent... Il sent les mains de son amant glisser sous le marcel. Ses gestes sont doux... Kaidan agrippe ses fesses. Shepard frissonne... et lâche prise du lavabo. Il a confiance en son amant. Il sait que Kaidan ne le lâchera pas. Il est son pilier, son soutien pour cette épreuve...

Sa main désormais libre glisse sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. Ses doigts glisse sur cette zone si sensible... entre les omoplates...

Kaidan appuie doucement sur les fesses de son amant pour rapprocher leurs bassins... l'air est de plus en plus chaud... leurs baisers sont de plus en plus passionnés... presque trois mois c'est long... beaucoup trop long...

Les mains de Shepard glisse dans le pantalon de Kaidan pour l'ouvrir, il sent une bosse qui s'est formé... Kaidan n'en peut plus... Shepard lui glisse des mots doux... et surtout des mots chargés de désirs au creux de son oreille.

Le major aide Shepard à faire sortir sa virilité de sa prison de tissu. La main du commandant prend les deux sexes en mains et les caresse en même temps... l'autre s'est glissé dans le boxer de son amant pour caresser ses fesses...

Leurs souffles se mélangent... leurs pensées se brouillent pour se concentrer sur leur plaisir...

- « Shepard... je... »

- « Chut... ne pense à rien d'autre que ma main... et mes lèvres sur son cou... » murmura le commandant avant d'embrasser et mordiller le cou de son homme...

Après plusieurs longues minutes les deux hommes jouirent ensembles dans la main du commandant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se nettoyer et de s'habiller pour l'un et juste se rhabiller correctement pour l'autre.

Il leurs restait une demi heure avant que le Docteur Chakwas n'arrive. Juste assez de temps pour calmer leurs nerfs... Trop de temps était passé sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

oOoOoOoOo

Une semaine passa. Shepard avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Désormais, il marchait presque normalement. Il savait marcher sans béquille et son équilibre s'était refait. Il ne risquait plus de manquer de tomber à plat ventre sur le sol à cause d'un simple trébuchement. Il pouvait commencer à forcer sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait juste pas trop en fait comme courir ou sauter. Ses genoux n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ça.

Kaidan l'encourageait tous les jours. Et chaque jours quelqu'un passait en plus du Major. Certaines fois c'était Liara, ou Garrus. D'autres fois c'était Tali ou l'officier Traynor, accompagné du lieutenant Cortez. Ces deux-là étaient devenu très proche depuis la deuxième fausse mort du Commandant. Désormais en plus d'être collègues, ils étaient amis. Et même plus... enfin pas intimement vu leurs point de vues très différents sur la question...

Et les rêves de Shepard se poursuivaient. Comme souvent, Kaidan n'était pas là à son réveil, alors il s'autorisait à verser une larme. Il n'avait pas encore osé en parler avec le docteur Chakwas... et encore moins avec Kaidan... Pourtant ce dernier semblait avoir compris les raisons du mal être de Shepard. Il lui proposait de plus en plus souvent, et insistait presque pour rester pour la nuit. Au cas où Shepard aurait besoin de lui si il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit. Le commandant avait toujours refusé, gentiment bien sûr mais à chaque refus, il voyait l'inquiétude se poser de plus en plus sur le visage de son homme.

Shepard sortit de ses pensées et se leva pour se doucher rapidement et s'habiller avec un jean et un simple t-shirt que Kaidan lui avait apportait au cas où. Et suite à ça il alla voir le Docteur Chakwas à son bureau.

La doctoresse fut surprise de le voir. Surtout avec la mine qu'il tirait. Il lui avoua donc tout, la gorge serrée et la voix chargée d'émotions mais sans verser une larme.

Karin Chakwas l'écouta attentivement. Elle lui prescrit des antidépresseurs à très faible dose et lui proposa le nom d'une psychologue asari très réputée. Suite à ça il la remercia et retourna dans sa chambre.

Kaidan l'attendait, assis sur le sofa. Ce dernier se leva et alla prendre son amant dans ses bras. Shepard répondit à l'accolade et restait un petit moment la tête enfouie dans le cou de son compagnon. Quand il releva la tête, il embrassa Kaidan et décida de tout lui avouer...

* * *

Et voilà, ce 4e chapitre est fini! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes... pourquoi j'ai pas le réflexe de me relire ? Ah oui... la flemme...

Une petite review ?


End file.
